Bleach Getaway!
by organization13girl
Summary: The main Bleach group goes on a resort trip to the best resort ever created.A nice relaxing trip is in store for our heroes!But soon a nice relaxing trip turns sour when a Hollow appears and the group is banned from the isalnd.What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Orihime rushed ahead of the group with her suitcase as she saw the hotel. "C'mon you guys, hurry up!" She yelled with a smile.

"Would you relax a bit Orihime?"Ichigo asked. "We just got off the plane, and it's getting late."

"She has a right to be excited Ichigo, it's you who needs to relax a bit. I mean, this is a vacation." Rukia said with a grin as they caught up with Orihime and entered the hotel lobby.

"I still can't believe this resort actually exists." Uryu said, still slightly shocked.

Rukia laughed. "There's a lot of stuff that amaze you Uryu. Just because it was on the Wii, doesn't mean it isn't real."

"But it is amazing, isn't it Chad?" Uryu said.

"Yup." Chad smiled, happy to be on a relaxing vacation.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The desk man asked.

"Umm hello I booked three rooms." Rukia said with a smile, working at her sweet act.

"Alright. Name?"

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

While Rukia got the room keys, Orihime and the boys were sitting at the couches.

"So." Chad said, breaking somewhat of an akward silence.

"So we finally get a break, huh?" Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Uh-huh! And it's going to be SOO fun. We are going to have a lot of fun activities to do, like hiking, cycling, swimming, sleeping in-" Orihime began to list off the activities that seemed relaxing.

"Orihime, you really should calm down, people are staring at you." Uryu whispered as he stared passed Orihime's head, to see all the other people in the lobby were staring at the group.

Orihime followed Uryu's gaze. "Oh don't worry Uryu, I promise I'll calm down right now!"

"Hey guys, I got the keys!" Everyone turned to look at Rukia, who was holding the room keys and smiling, her backround image all sparkly.

"That's good. Who's room is who's?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Chad is roomed with you Ichigo, I'm with Orihime, and Uryu you're the lucky one who gets his own room."Rukia explained as she passed out the room keys.

"Man Uryu, you're so lucky!" Orihime grinned.

"Oh yes, lucky me." Uryu said as he examined the room card. Room 356.

"Well let's get up there and unpack!" Orihime and Rukia raced towards the elevators. The three men anime sweatdropped, then ran like crazy to catch up.

*Ichigo and Chad's room; room 354*

"Well Chad, I think we've split up the room pretty evenly." Ichigo said as he stared at the room.

"Mm." Chad replied.

"Aww c'mon Chad, you should at least talk some more." Ichigo said.

"Well oka-" Chad stopped speaking when he saw something behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo." He pointed to the backpack, and Ichigo turned around. "Your backpack's moving."

Ichigo at first stared at his backpack in awe, wondering how it moved. Then, he came into realization as he figured out the problem.

"KON, YOU IDIOT, WHY'D YOU SNEAK ONTO THE PLANE WITH US!" Ichigo yelled as he raced towards his backpack, jumping it and grabbing out Kon.

"I WAS AFRAID I WAS GOING TO GET LONELY, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD ICHIGO, I WAS GOING TO MISS YOU!" Kon yelled, anime tears coming out of his eyes.

Chad smiled. "Looks like the vacation has officially started."

*Rukia and Orihime's room; room 355*

While Rukia was unpacking her last pair of clothing, she heard Ichigo yelling at what seemed to be Kon. "Hey Orihime, did you know Kon sneaked into Ichigo's backpack?"

"No, did he?" Orihime asked, pausing in unpacking her stuff.

"Well from what we're hearing from Ichigo I think so." Rukia said.

At that exact moment, the door that connected room 355 and 354 slammed open, Kon running into the room, Ichigo close behind.

"RUKIA!" Kon jumped into Rukia's arms, hugging her. "Rukia, please save me from Ichigo!"

Ichigo almost tripped onto Rukia, Lucky him he caught his footing. "You lucky bastard! Running to safety like a real coward!"

"Oh no! You didn't just say that!" Kon flipped off of Rukia's arms and landed on one of the beds. "Bring it spikey!"

"I think I will!" Ichigo rushed for Kon, until he realized Chad had grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Hey let me go Chad!"

Ichigo continued to struggle as Chad walked through the door, back to their room.

"So…I guess I'll be staying with you guys, huh?" Kon said hopingly.

"Sorry Kon, but no can do." Rukia then shot her hand into Kon's mouth and dug around until she found the mod soul.

*Uryu's room, room 356*

"Well, I guess they've already begun fighting." Uryu pushed up his glasses, looking at his room. He had unpacked quickly and was bored at the bland room and emptiness of it all.

"I think I need a better room." Uryu got up off his bed, packed his things and left the room, bringing his room key. He got onto the elevator and went to the lobby.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'd like to know if I may I have my room key exchanged for room 354?" Uryu asked kindly as he gave the desk girl his key.

"Um, sure sir, but would it be rude if I asked why?" The girl replied.

"I don't wish to be alone in this room." Uryu replied, pointing towards the card.

"Al-alright, here you go." The girl handed Uryu a new key for room 354.

"Thank you very much." The girl watched in bewilderment as the strange man walked into the elevator.

*room 354*

"Anything good on Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya." Chad stopped on a certain channel that had Spirit Hunters on.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ichigo got up and opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Uryu Ishida, I'll be your room mate." Uryu said as he calmly walked in with his suitcase.

Ichigo just gaped with huge eyes and a wide gaping mouth.

"Oh is that Spirit Hunters? I love this show."

After about two more minutes of gaping later and watching Uryu unpack his sewing equipment Ichigo finally asked, "What the hell are you doing in our room?"

"Precisely, our room. I didn't want a room to myself, so I asked for a new room key." Uryu explained.

"Only an idiot would give up a room all to himself for a room packed with two other people in it!"

"Well then call me stupid, I didn't want to be alone."

"Augh, you bastard!"

*Room 355*

Rukia lifted her head up from her pillow. "And the vacation begins."

"What was that Rukia?"

"Nothing Orihime, let's just try to get some sleep. With those three fighting we'll be lucky enough to get a few seconds worth of rest."

(A/N: Hope you like my first chapter! I literally came up with this idea on 2/19/11 while playing Wii Resort, archery, and thinking of Bleach all at once. I fell to the ground anime style at how epic it was. 11 chapters worth of ideas flowing into my head all at once, and I remembered all of it. EVERY LAST DETAIL. It took me a while though to think up a somewhat presentable chapter though. Hope you enjoy it, read, review, and hope our heroes can actually have a nice, enjoyable vacation. XD )


	2. Day 1:Capture the Butterfly!

Ichigo was awoken when he had the strange feeling people were watching him.

"AHHHH!"Ichigo jumped out of bed when he saw everyone staring at him, already dressed and probably waiting for him."Guys!Wha-what time is it?"

"6 AM." Orihime replied with a smile.

"Why are you all up and dressed?" Ichigo asked, still slightly shocked.

"We told you we planned on waking up early." Rukia said.

"What happened to sleeping in!"

"There will be plenty of time for that Ichigo, right now it's time you get ready." Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the collar and began to pull him out of bed, Ichigo clinging onto the bedsheets stubbornly.

Everyone else just stood in the background sort of anime sweat dropping.

FINALLY, Ichigo went into the bathroom, locked himself inside for about 10 minutes, and came out looking normal.

"Well, now that that's done, let's go." Uryuu said. The group began to walk out the door together.

"We're going to eat breakfast first, right?" Chad asked.

"Sure. I'm sure we're all hungry." Rukia replied.

"Normal breakfast. Nothing to rush over. Nice start to the day."Ichigo smiled.

*breakfast*

"Hey Ichigo! I found a spot for us!"Orihime grabbed the eyes of everyone in the room as she called for Ichigo and the group, telling them she succeeded in the job they had given her.

"Hehe."Ichigo gave a nervous laugh as all eyes turned to the group. Ichigo walked over to Rukia, shuffle style, and began to whisper to her.

"Who's gonna solve this embarrassing problem?" He asked.

Uryu and Chad joined the two, and began to huddle, making everyone look at them as they whispered.

"Well someone has to do something!" Rukia replied.

As the group continued to huddle, Uryu left the group unnoticed.

"Hehe. That's great Orihime, we'll be right over!" Uryu waved back, with a smile on his face.

Everyone, including the group, stared at Uryu. Normal people in amusement, the group with gaping mouths.

As the group walked back to the table, Uryu walked past the others and muttered, "Your welcome."

"So, you guys what are we going to do first?" Orihime asked.

"Well, we haven't really planned much. Anything is possible." Rukia replied.

"No offence, but since when have you been given name of head captain?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone else stared at him like he was crazy. Uryu spoke up. "Like we would trust _you_ to be our leader." This made Ichigo begin to have a glare contest with Uryu.

"Besides we haven't appointed anyone as captain, Rukia is just the only one who knows how to answer our questions since she's the only one who did research on this place." Chad added.

For the rest of the meal it was pretty much Rukia, Orihime, and Chad watching Uryu and Ichigo glare at each other while eating. They almost got into a food fight, but then Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand, making him fling the food at some old lady.

As the group left the hotel, Ichigo and Uryu FINALLY stopped glaring at each other. They left into the small town that was also there.

"So umm…whatever we see, we do?" Orihime asked.

"I guess so." Uryu answered.

"Sounds good to me." Chad agreed.

"Alright." Ichigo said.

"Cool!"Rukia smiled.

"Your really working to hard at that sweet act Rukia." Everyone said.

"Well sorry." Rukia replied. "I just want to stay in character."

*5 minutes later*

The group were standing in front of a giant map, looking very quizzically at it.

"How about wakeboarding?" Orihime asked.

"Table tennis." Chad said.

"I'm up for basketball." Ichigo said.

"How about the pool?" Rukia suggested.

"I'm fine with anything." Uryu agreed.

"Okay! Then it's settled." Rukia smiled.

"Will you quit the sweet act!" Everyone yelled at her.

The group began to walk towards the table tennis court.

*2 minutes later*

The groups for table tennis had been decided. Orihime would be teamed up with Chad, Uryu with Ichigo, and Rukia would referee until someone got tired.

It started out nice. Chad and Orihime were enjoying themselves. Uryu and Ichigo hadn't killed themselves….yet.

"Heh…heh….man Chad your good." Orihime panted out as she rested on the table. It was about the 15th time Chad had beaten her.

"Heh. This is so easy, I could beat you anyday." Ichigo said as he hit the ball.

"Oh ya?" Uryu retorted.

"Bring it on, Ichigo!"

The two began to have it all out anime style. You know flurry of arms, some smoke maybe, that special backround. Anime's hard to describe. Rukia, Chad, and Orihime just watched, anime sweat dropping.

"Umm guys?" Rukia said.

The two ignored them. They continued going out anime style.

"Guys…."Orihime said.

Still no response.

"GUYS!" The three yelled. Finally Uryu stopped, and stared at them.

"Yes?"

Rukia stared at the two." The ball went off the table a few minutes ago."

Uryu and Ichigo stared at Rukia in dismay and shock.

"….."

"Umm…guys?" Orihime asked.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"…"

Rukia sighed. "Chad, if you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem." Chad picked up Ichigo and Uryu, throwing them over his shoulders.

"Let's go wakeboarding next!" Orihime shouted.

"Sure. C'mon Chad." Rukia said.

Rukia, Orihime, and Chad began to walk away from the court. Chad still had Ichigo and Uryu on his shoulders, with the same shocked expression. Uryu and Ichigo wouldn't dare breath nor blink.

Upon reaching the wakeboarding spot, Ichigo and Uryu decided to recover.

"So, wakeboarding huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya, it's really fun and easy!" Orihime smiled as she ran ahead of the group to get started.

"Uhh….okay sweet." Ichigo smiled.

So they all got to a boat and began to start wakeboarding.

"Hey Uryu, don't mess up no-AAHHH!" While Ichigo wasn't paying attention the boat began moving and he fell off his board.

Uryu was in the middle of wakeboarding. He signaled for the captain of the boat to slow down as he got closer to Ichigo. "You should have been paying attention. Hey Orihime was right. It isn't that hard." He then signaled for the captain to speed up, and began wakeboarding again.

Ichigo just stayed there, swimming in the water, staring in anger at Uryu.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo turned to where her voice was. She was pretty far, performing all sorts of tricks. "Go back to the docking area! Retry and pay attention this time! It's fun!"

So Ichigo swam back to the docking area and set back up. He signaled to the captain to start. As the boat picked up speed, Ichigo began to perform more and more tricks. "Hey! This is pretty fun!"

Soon Ichigo caught up to Uryu. Uryu turned his head in shock. Ichigo grinned. He pushed pushed Uryu off his board by accident.

'Hey, sorry Uryu! Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Ichigo then thought for a second. "Hey if you want, since it was an accident, you wanna take a ride back to the docking area on the boat?"

"No, no I'm fine." Uryu replied.

"Are you sure Uryu? I mean, it's pretty far from here." Ichigo looked back.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Uryu replied.

"Well okay then." Ichigo began to move away slowly.

Uryu looked back to where the docking area was. It was FAR.

Uryu sighed. "Me and my big mouth." He then began the LOOONG swim back. Luckily Orihime and Rukia came by.

"Hey, you need a lift?" Rukia and Orihime asked.

"Heh…heh….yes….thanks…huh." Uryu practically threw himself onto the boat, and the group went back to the dock.

"Well that was fun." Chad said.

"Sure was." Ichigo smiled.

"Uryu, you okay?" Orihime asked.

"Fine." Uryu began to dry his hair. "Just fine. Thanks for the lift."

"I told you it was far." Ichigo told Uryu.

"Yes, and I should have listened to you. Sorry Ichigo." Uryu then began to walk. "Where to next?"

"Basketball I think." Ichigo said.

"Sure!" Rukia began to walk with the others to the basketball court.

*10 Minutes of walking later*

The group was at the court, enjoying themselves by throwing free shots.

Rukia couldn't get the ball in on her first two tries, so on her third she flash stepped into the air, placing the basketball into the hoop.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at Rukia.

"Well to bad, since we're not even playing a game!" Rukia yelled back, crossing her arms.

Chad made another shot.

"Chad, how can you make every shot?" Orihime asked.

"I'm tall. It makes it easier to reach the hoop."

"Oh, haha I should've noticed that." Orihime laughed at her own mistake.

Uryu couldn't get a shot either. "I must be a little tired from swimming halfway back to the docks." He muttered to himself.

Ichigo overheard him. He smirked and shot another basket. "Man! That must be the tenth one in a row!"

This made Uryu slightly mad. So, instead of throwing the basketball into the hoop, Uryu threw it at the back of Ichigo's head. Successfully hitting his target, Uryu knocked over Ichigo with the basketball.

Rukia saw this all and barely stifled a few laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked.

"You." Rukia replied.

"Augh." Ichigo hung his head.

"Where's our last destination?" Uryu asked.

"Pool." Rukia replied.

"Can we go now?" Chad asked.

"Sure." Rukia replied.

*10 MORE minutes of walking*

"Aahh the pool. Relaxing, calm, no one to bother me-"

"CANNONBALL!" Uryu was cut off as Ichigo jumped into the pool cannonball style, creating waves throughout the water and actually making Uryu go under a wave.

"Aand then there's the exception of Ichigo." Uryu said.

"Haha, lighten up Uryu! Have some fun!" Ichigo grinned.

"Okaay." Uryu replied.

Uryu began to float on his back. As soon as he closed his eye, he was hit in the stomach by a jet of water."Ah!"

Rukia and Orihime laughed. They then aimed their water guns at Ichigo's head.

"Ichigo watch out!-" Uryu yelled. It was to late. Ichigo got hit in the back of the head too.

"Now girls, we don't want to fight back-"Uryu was cut off when Orihime knocked him back with a jet of water to his forehead.

"Hey, stop it. Why are you doing this anyways?-" Ichigo was too, knocked down by a jet of water.

After numerous of tries of trying to get the girls to stop attacking them with the jets of water and backing farther away from them, the girls jumped in.

"C'mon Orihime!" Rukia ran towards the water and jumped in. Orihime nodded and was close behind.

Finally, Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other and nodded. They pulled out water guns from behind their backs.(how I don't know, it's anime, go with the floow.)They began to spray the girls with their water guns, and it became in all out war.

"He-hey stop it!" Uryu smiled and stop shielding his face. He began to attack back, along with Ichigo.

Chad sat on his pool chair, drying out his hair. "Wow." He stared at the four of his friends having fun. "They're having so much fun. Acting like normal people instead of people with high importance and responsibilities." Chad smiled. "Vacations are always good for us, yet we never take them. I hope this shows to Ichigo and the others vacations are good ideas."

After a good twenty minute water gun battle, Chad stood up. "Hey guys." The four looked at him. "We should be heading back now. It's almost sunset."

Rukia looked at the sky. "Chad's right. That's a beautiful sunset too. Maybe we should walk on the beach to get back."

"Sure." Uryu agreed.

So the group got out of the pool, and went to the beach to get home.

*The walk on the Beach*

"Oh look a butterfly." Uryu said as a butterfly landed on his hand.

"Not again with the butterfly thing Uryu." Chad said with a small smile.

"The sunset sure is nice, you were right Rukia."Orihime said.

"Today was pretty nice for a change." Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo's right." Uryu replied. The butterfly flew away. "Hm. If Ganju were here, he'd ask me to chase that butterfly."

"Uryu…" Uryu looked at Ichigo. "Will, you chase the butterfly?" Ichigo smiled.

Uryu stared at Ichigo.

"Ya Uryu, why don't you?" Orihime smiled.

"Seriously?" Uryu asked.

Orihime nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Uryu continued to stare. He then shrugged his shoulders and began running along the beach, chasing the butterfly. "Come here little butterfly! I'll get you!"

Everyone laughed at Uryu's foolishness, then began to chase after him. They ran all the way back to the hotel. As they entered, they ran to the elevator, still chasing the butterfly.

The group collapsed on their beds in laughter. Uryu actually caught the butterfly in the end. Uryu walked out onto the balcony, and opened his hands, setting the butterfly free.

"This was one of the best days ever." Orihime smiled.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Rukia smiled as well.

"Ya, don't go deciding which day was the best when we're only on the first day." Ichigo smiled as well.

For the rest of the night, the group hung out in the boys' room, talking and watching TV. They also had what could be called a miny party.

All in all, the first day of the group's vacation was one of entertainment.

(A/N:Sorry I didn't load it up! Thanks to the one reviewer, and the one who has my story on alert! I give you my thanks since I literally jumped up and was happy for like, the rest of the day. I'm glad to know there are still Bleach fans, most people have gone to Naruto. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! And sorry since I don't put disclaimers, I just think we all know we don't own them and that there really is no reason. Hope you enjoy, keep watching Bleach, and take some advice from Uryu and go chase a Butterfly!)


	3. Day Two:Training!

This morning Ichigo was not the victim of everyone staring at him in his sleep.

It was Rukia.

Rukia awoke to see everyone staring at her. "Ah!"

"Well good morning sleepy head." Ichigo said.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked.

"Same time you guys woke me up yesterday. 6 AM." Ichigo explained.

Rukia jumped out of bed and began to move towards the bathroom. "I'll be ready in two minutes, tops."

So Ichigo and the others waited on the girls' beds, watching the TV in boredom.

Rukia came out in two minutes, like she said she would, and the group left.

"Maybe we should skip breakfast." Chad suggested.

"Chad, no matter how great that idea is, I'm starving." Ichigo said.

"I agree with Ichigo." Uryuu said.

"Maybe we should just get a small snack while we walk out?" Orihime suggested.

"Great idea Orihime!" Rukia agreed.

So instead of eating breakfast with the people who were actually up at 6 AM, they got a snack for their trip to their first destination. Which turned out to be…

"Flying a plane!" Uryuu yelled from his position in a plane.

"Yup! Sounds fun, right Uryuu?" Orihime smiled from her plane. The group was talking to each other using headsets.

Uryuu just stared. "Whatkind of resort lets you pilot planes!"

"Only the best Uryuu." Rukia replied.

"This will be fun." Ichigo said, his hands already on the wheel.

"Ichigo's right. Don't be nervous Uryuu." Chad spoke.

"I'm not nervous, just shocked." Uryuu replied quickly, pushing up his glasses.

"Well I'm not waiting for you guys any longer. See ya!" Ichigo took off, flying towards the town.

"Bye guys!" Orihime took off at high speed.

Everyone else took off. Rukia went towards the direction Ichigo went. She had an idea. When Rukia saw Ichigo, she flew higher up. After some flips in the air and going up and down, Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo, look up!"

Ichigo did. He saw a message in the sky.

"_Hey Ichigo!"_

Ichigo smirked. He flew underneath the message and wrote back.

"_Hey Rukia."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Us."_

"_Oh ha ha, very funny Ichigo."_

"_I know right?"_

"_You're probably going to fee sick when we're done writing."_

"_Why?"_

She stuttered into the headset."Well…mm…bye Ichigo!" Rukia flew away.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said out loud.

"No,no. Orihime look out!" Ichigo heard Uryuu over the headsets.

But it was too late. Orihime, being the excellent flyer she was, flew practically two inches from the water. She wasn't paying attention to her flying. Luckily, a wake boarder was. The wake boarder jumped off as Orihime flew right over him.

"Oops. Hehe sorry guys." Orihime had on a sheepish smile.

"Maybe we should stop before Orihime makes more people angry." Chad spoke out.

"Good idea Chad." Rukia agreed.

So the group landed and began walking to their next destination.

"Augh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Ichigo complained as he grabbed his stomach.

"Told ya Ichigo." Rukia replied.

"Hey, why don't we go hiking next?" Uryuu asked.

"Sure." Rukia replied.

*A good 30 minutes later*

The group, excluding Ichigo, had made it to the top with no problem.

"Oh wow, look at this!" Orihime exclaimed. Everyone began walking towards Orihime's spot.

Two minutes later, Ichigo came into view, panting and gasping for breath as he walked up to the remainder of the trail.

He saw Uryuu looking at a plant, Rukia at some animal tracks, Chad at an animal, and Orihime was taking pictures.

"What the hell?We walked all the way up here to stare at plants! Don't get me wrong, nature's cool and all but still-" Ichigo began to go on a rant.

Uryuu, still staring at the plant, heard Ichigo in the background. He began to get more and more annoyed by Ichigo's yelling.

So he came up with a solution.

Uryuu uppercutted Ichigo. "Will you quit it! Some people are trying to enjoy nature! Can't you just shut up and do the same!"

Ichigo, on the other hand, went flying into the air and over the edge of the cliff. There was that expression of both shock and worry on his face before he began falling. (God anime's hard to describe. You know, they're floating over the edge, then they realize and have that 'oh crap' facial expression on, then they fall.)

Well anyways, the group got down to the ground and slowly peered over the edge, anime sweat dropping.

Then, not surprisingly they went back to what they were doing.

By the time they were done staring at nature, they knew they had to help Ichigo. So they had to find the fastest way down from the top.

So they took a short cut.

"Geronimo!" Orihime took a step back, then ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped.

Rukia followed close behind, along with Chad and Uryuu.

"Free falling. Nice." Uryuu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Don't worry, we're coming Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

*Ichigo's position lying on the ground in pain*

"Geronimo!" Ichigo lifted his head.

"Orihime?" He asked.

Ichigo then heard what sounded like Uryuu yelling. Realization hit him like his friends would any second. "Oh no, they didn't…"

"Ichigo, look out!" Uryuu and Orihime yelled simultaneously.

Too late, Ichigo was crushed by Uryuu. Orihime landed right next to Ichigo. Rukia and Chad landed safely.

Uryuu quickly jumped up from Ichigo and pushed up his glasses. "Well that worked well."

"What do ya mean it worked well, you just crushed my body!"

"Oh shut up Ichigo at least we came for you!"

Chad just picked up Ichigo and began walking away. Understanding the notion, everyone else followed him.

"Rukia, I think I broke my ribcage."

"You'll be fine Ichigo."

"What?"

"Don't worry you've been through way more danger then falling off a cliff. You'll be fine."

"But-" Ichigo lowered his head in defeat. "Fine."

"Good Ichigo."

"Oh shut up, I'm not your pet dog!"

So with their pet Ichigo, the group began to walk to their last destination of the day.

*20 minutes later*

Ichigo and Uryuu were panting and leaning over the handlebars of their bikes. They had beem racing each other since they got the bikes.

Chad, Orihime, and Rukia passed by them on a three person bike. "C'mon boys, pick up the pace."

Ichigo and Uryuu anime sweat dropped. They then began to pedal faster so they could keep up.

Rukia looked back, The two were trying to keep up.

"They're too competitive."

"Ya." Chad agreed.

"Man, they are slow Rukia! We're not even going that fast!" Orihime agreed.

"Man Uryuu, it's like Kisuke's here and he's trying to make us train more." Ichigo said.

"Exactly my thoughts." Uryuu agreed, pushing up his glasses. "So why don't we act as if we need to train more?"

"Agreed." Ichigo said.

They sort of cheated. They gathered more spirt energy and used it to keep them energized. Soon they were both keeping up with Chad and the girls.

After that they were in front of everyone else.

Shockingly enough, they won first prize. Uryuu and Ichigo even got a trophy. Orihime took pictures of them holding it as they stood on the stand that showed who placed third second and third.

In one they were holding their arms and the trophy up, smiling. Typical victory picture. In another, they acted as if they were fighting over the trophy and who got to keep it. The last was a crowd pleaser. The crowd gathered around the two as they pretended they were pouring Sakae(sp?)into the cup and they were drunk. It was pretty entertaining.

"Hey guys, maybe we should go back to the hotel now." Rukia said. "I'm sure we're all tired."

"Ya, I'm sure we are." Ichigo agreed.

"Especially since some of us used so much Spirit energy."

"Ya we di-wait what?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Busted!" Orihime said, taking away the trophy from Uryuu and Ichigo. The whole way back, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime cheered about their trophy….

Uryuu and Ichigo hung their heads low and trudged their feet down the pathway as they made their way up to the hotel. Even as they trudged through the lobby, attracting eyes, it was as if, if they didn't keep trudging, they'd die.

Until they got to the hotel.

"Hey, isn't a new Spirit Hunters show on?" Orihime asked.

Uryuu and Ichigo lifted their heads, both for different purposes.

"Spirit Hunters? Great!"

"Oh no, please don't do the-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"That." Ichigo anime sweat dropped.

So they decided to watch Spirit Hunters. Ichigo didn't really care. He kept muttering, "Don Kanogi's disciple ya right, why I otta show him who's the disciple-"

"Wow. The show's better when you can see the spirits." Orihime pointed out.

"It is a good show." Rukia said.

Chad just nodded.

So it was a tiring day and a calm relaxing night. The group was enjoying their vacation so much.

(A/N: Yesh, it is done. FINALLY. By the way when I wrote how they went back to staring at plants and what not, I was like- They must have thought, "Ya Ichigo just fell off a cliff but it's my vacation and nothing's gonna ruin it. XD But ya. I just got back to this thing called Revolve Tour. You would not believe how much I freakin LOVED it. I even bought a book from there. The music was cool(Group 1 Crew, Hawk Nelson, etc.) The humorous people. (Chad Eastham, the drama team) And soo much more. XD So hope you enjoyed this. The group is enjoying their vacation just as much as I did this weekend. And yes I spelled Sake different. XD)


End file.
